Potions of Passion
by Mybrainsrmush
Summary: When Lucy discovered a book of potions, her guild-mates were in for some surprises. Multiple pairings. Mira/Erza. Freed/Laxus. Gajeel/Levy and Natsu/Gray. Please leave a review! :)


_This is going to be great, _Lucy thought to herself with glee, eyeing the vial of pink, watery liquid in her hand.

* * *

When Lucy had taken up the simple of job of cleaning up the library a week ago, a large book had fallen off the shelves and smacked her on the back of the head. Scowling, and rubbing her head with her left hand, she'd picked up the dusty old tome, with it's faded red cover, and inspected it closely. It's title, "Potions of Passion", stamped in lacy gold script in the middle of the cover, grabbed Lucy's attention immediately.

As the reward for the job was the right to take one of the books home, Lucy had unhesitatingly asked for "Potions of Passion." There was just something about that book that sparked her interest.

And rightly so, she discovered that night, as she lounged around in her sky blue pyjama's, perusing it. The book was full of fantastic magical potions, which Lucy was sure she could use at some point in her life. Amongst all of the magical potions the books pages contained, there was one in particular which drew her attention.

The name of the potion was too faded for her to read, but the method and purpose of the potion were surprisingly legible.

_With but one drop of this potion of pink,_

_You'll express your true love, without stopping to think._

The meaning of that was pretty clear to Lucy, and she'd immediately decided to make it, and use it on her unsuspecting friends in the guild.

* * *

And now here she was. Holding tightly onto the vial that was her new best friend, Lucy walked through the large wooden doors that were the entrance to the guild, and scanned the people inside. She spotted Mira, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Cana, Freed, Macao, Wakaba, Carla, Natsu, Gray and Happy.

_Such a promising crowd_, she thought to herself, gleeful all over again. _Now, who to harass first? Mira looks like a good target to begin with._

Her decision made, Lucy made her way up the the wooden bar, and leaned over to talk to Mira.

"Hey Mira", she said with a friendly smile.

"Hi Lucy," Mira said with an equally friendly smile, "What can I get for you today?"

"I think I'll go with a milk thanks."

Mira turned back to the little fridge behind the bar, and fetched Lucy a tall glass of cold milk, "Here you go Luce."

"Thanks." Lucy took a sip of the milk, and then when Mira turned back to close the fridge again, she quickly uncorked the vial, and poured a couple of pink drops into her milk. Watching as the potion mixed with the milk, Lucy began her act when she saw Mira turn around again. Putting on an expression on confusion, Lucy looked up at Mira and said,

"Hey, there's something weird about this milk. Is it just me? What do you think?" Pushing her drink towards Mira, Lucy prayed she would take the bait.

Unfortunately for Lucy, before Mira could do anything, Erza had sat down on the stool next to hers, and reached for the milk herself. Lucy watched as Erza picked up the glass and took a sip.

"You're right Lucy, there is something about this milk that tastes off," Erza said, turning to look at Mira she continued, "you should probably get rid of it."

Nodding, Mira took away Lucy's glass and poured the remaining milk down the sink, before turning back to her and saying "Would you like a new drink?"

However, Lucy was not listening to Mira anymore. She was too busy staring at Erza intently, and waiting for some kind of reaction. It wasn't long before she got one. It was subtle, and it was only because Lucy knew about the potion that she'd even known what it meant.

Erza had stood from her stool, walked behind the bar, taken the dirty cup Mira was washing from her hands, and said, "I'll do the dishes Mira".

"Thanks!" Mira said cheerfully, before turning back to the bar, and beginning to give it a quick wipedown.

Lucy stood up from her stool and walked away, hiding her small smile. _Erza is ADORABLE. I would have never guessed it was Mira she liked._

* * *

Deciding that she wouldn't spike Mira, because it would be cruel to Erza if she liked someone else, Lucy looked around the guild trying to decide on her next target. When the blue hair of her friend Levy, who was currently reading with her gale-force reading glasses, caught her eye, Lucy grinned. She looked around, trying to spot Jet, Droy and Gajeel. Jet and Droy, predictably, were right across from Levy, watching her read with dreamy smiles, and Gajeel was sitting by himself on the other side of the hall.

Looking around for a random piece of iron, Lucy picked up a couple of nails from the floor, _and what on earth are they doing there?, _put some drops of the potion on them, and made her way over to Gajeel.

"Hey Gajeel," she said, "I found these iron nails lying around in my house, and I didn't know what to do with them. So I thought I might give them to you for a snack."

Lucy held out her handful of nails, and smiled when Gajeel took them out of her hand, and placed them all in his mouth in one go.

"Yeah, thanks." Gajeel said gruffly.

Still smiling, Lucy walked to a free table not far away, and sat down to observe Gajeel. A couple of minutes later, she saw Gajeel stand up and walk in Levy's direction, and her smile morphed into a grin.

Levy had looked up at Gajeel in confusion when he'd come to stand beside her, and Jet and Droy were both glaring at him. However, both of their glares turned into dropped jaws, when Gajeel lifted a protesting Levy up by the back of her dress, and kissed her into silence and senselessness.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh out loud at Jet and Droy's expressions, and inwardly she was glad for Levy. She knew she liked Gajeel back after all.

* * *

_Hmmm..._ Lucy looked around from her seat at the table, and laid eyes on Happy. She quickly dismissed the idea and moved on however. After all, Happy was already constantly declaring his love for Carla, she wouldn't want to make it even more difficult for the female exceed.

When her eyes landed on Freed, she was filled with insatiable curiosity. _I wonder who Freed likes. Evergreen maybe? _She thought, _He doesn't seem to show any interest in any girls._

And with that, Lucy decided that Freed was her next target. Mulling over how she would get him to ingest the potion, she grinned and pulled out some sake she'd bought on her way home from her last mission. Pouring a couple of drops in, Lucy made her way over to Freed's table, and held it out to him when she got there.

"Hey Freed. Laxus asked me to give this to you next time I saw you. Said it was something he picked up with you in mind." Lucy said with a smile.

Freed looked at her suspiciously, before taking it out of her hands, and writing a rune on it.

"What'd you just do?" Lucy said worriedly. She'd have wasted that sake if he'd just nullified the potion.

"Well, it's not poison," said Freed, "the rune says that any poison in this bottle would explode. I guess this was from Laxus. Thanks Lucy."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, and watched as Freed took a couple of swigs. He turned to the side to look at her again, his eyebrow quirked, and asked,

"Something else you want?"

Desperately scrambling for some excuse to stay there and watch what Freed would do, Lucy said the first thing that came into her head.

"I just wondered what it tasted like, that's all. Is it good?"

Freed nodded curtly, and turned back to his table.

Lucy watched him carefully, and was confused when he started to burn runes into the table. _Isn't he supposed to be expressing his love?_ Curious, Lucy looked at what Freed was burning into the table. She stifled her giggle when she saw that it was Laxus' name. Burned into the table, over and over again.

_Well.. I guess that's why he doesn't show interest in any girls._

* * *

Lucy looked at the vial in her hand, judging there to be enough left for one more dose. _So who should I use it on?_ The only members Lucy hadn't meddled with yet were Cana, Wakaba, Macao, Happy, Carla, Gray and Natsu.

_Wakaba and Macao, I don't really care about who they like... I don't think Cana would express love for anyone or thin except the sake.. Happy and Carla I already decided to leave alone.. That just leaves Gray and Natsu.. Hmmmm, but which one to pick?_

Lucy's decision was made for her, when she saw Natsu get up from his place beside Happy, and make his way over to her.

_That makes it easy._

When Natsu had finally reached her table, Lucy held the potion out to him.

"Hey Natsu. Drink this. It tastes great!"

Natsu looked at the vial in Lucy's hand, before taking it. He took a sniff, before shrugging his shoulders and chugging it all down.

"Thanks Lucy!"

"My pleasure Natsu, my pleasure," Lucy replied, with a slightly evil smile.

Natsu looked at Lucy with confusion, before turning his around and walking over to Gray.

Lucy watched with an open mouth, as Natsu proceeded to punch Gray across the jaw.

It was to the sounds of "What the hell was that for?!" and "Nothing, you're just a bastard!" that Lucy realised it was Gray that Natsu liked.

_Natsu likes Gray._

_..._

_How adorable!_

__Lucy grinned and watched as the fight progressed between Natsu and Gray, finally realising that Natsu seemed to get far too much enjoyment from Gray's habit of stripping mid-fight, and began to plot how she would get them together.

_I wonder if there's a potion for that?_

* * *

**A/N: Finished! I hope you liked it ^_^ This fic is longer than my normal length - and let me tell you, it was quite hard! I'm working on increasing the length of my fics, so this was a nice start.**

**Anyway, please review! It took me much longer to write this than it will for you to express your opinion :) Gushing comments, constructive criticism - both are welcome :P Flames will be deleted though.**


End file.
